This invention relates to apparatus for mounting a surveillance camera, in particular a covered ceiling mounted camera which is rotatable about vertical and horizontal axes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,255 discloses apparatus for mounting a surveillance camera including a base which is fixed to a ceiling, and a housing cap which is fixed to the base by rotation to engage spring clips on the base in the manner of a bayonet. A camera is mounted to the cap, and a housing is fixed over the camera. The housing, camera, and cap are removed from the base as a unit by means of a special tool having fingers which move radially inward to deflect spring clips; the clips cannot otherwise be released. Apparatus including motors for operating the camera are apparently disposed in the housing, but details are not disclosed.
Power and signal connections for the camera are provided by brushes extending from a PCB mounted in the base and contacting concentric arcuate traces on a PCB mounted in the housing cap. This is necessary because the entire camera module must be rotated during installation and removal from the base. As such standard electrical connectors such as card edge connectors cannot be used.
Another disadvantage of the prior art apparatus is that virtually the entire assembly must be mounted below the ceiling in order to access the release mechanism. As such it is not very discreet and is vulnerable to attack.